


Crystal Grumps: Not Known To Talk

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Crystal Grumps [1]
Category: Game Grumps, crystal grumps - Fandom
Genre: Crystal Grumps, Gen, Pudding, Talking, Telepathy, cracked gem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has never been known to talk...until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Grumps: Not Known To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS SO LONG AGO AND COMPLETELY FORGOT TO POST IT! Enjoy humour headcanon stuff. xoxo

“So Brian hasn't ever talked?” Holly questioned. “Ever?” Dan shrugged.  
“He can talk to me telepathically,” Dan said, “but that's it.”  
“Wait, really?” Kevin asked as he overheard the conversation.  
“Yeah. We were both created to be like this, so we have that connection between us when they paired us. It hasn't ever failed, either, seeing as his gem has never cracked.”  
“What happens when his gem cracks?”  
“Don't know. It's never happened.” Dan chuckled.  
Brian was too good of a ninja to crack his gem. Dan and him had fought off so many monsters that Brian’s fighting mode was a natural impulse. Dan's style was less finalised than Brian's, but that didn't stop him from having a ton of fun with him.  
But then Dan stopped.  
“Wait,” Dan said, pausing his thoughts.  
“What?” Holly asked. Dan jumped from his seat.  
“Brian,” was all he said before he took off from the home and towards the beach, where he could see a small black figure nearly keeling over from exhaustion.  
“Oh, my God, Brian!” Dan yelled, slowly helping Brian to his feet. “Brian, what's wrong, what's...” And then he realised that he couldn't hear anything inside his head. It was completely silent, and he began to think it was a miracle his instinct led him outside.  
“Dan, what happened?” Dan heard multiple voices yell until practically every gem was off to the side in a small group, staring at the scene.  
“Brian, what's wrong, what happened?” Dan urged again. Brian looked up at Dan with sorrowful, yet rage-filled eyes.  
“Dan...,” he spoke. With his voice.  
Everyone went silent.  
No one had ever heard Brian speak before, let alone seem hurt. He was a stone-cold warrior, with steely eyes and fists that could scare away any fusion.  
“Brian, buddy, tell me what you need, okay?” Dan said, ignoring that he wasn't talking with his thoughts.  
“Dan, can we make a big bowl of pudding, please?” Brian asked quietly. It went silent again.  
“Brian, are you okay?” Suzy was the one to ask. “You're...talking...differently.”  
“No, he's always like this,” Dan said as he helped his friend to his feet and stumbled with him towards their home. The group watched as they went inside.  
“Pudding?” Arin said, like it was a weird, almost difficult equation.  
“That is what he said,” Kevin confirmed.  
“Is Brian just actually a really nice person?” The group shrugged at each other.  
“We do know one thing for sure: Brian's a softie for pudding.”


End file.
